


No Bath

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: De-aged Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Naruto is de-aged. Iruka and Kakashi have to baby-sit.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	No Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged Kakashi/Iruka because that was the plan... but... I never got there, really... But yeah... They are dating? Or working up to dating? There are heart eyes. I planned a whole mult-chapter story, but this is as far as I got.

Ino knocked on the door to the safe house, Shikamaru and Choji standing slightly behind her. The three teenagers heard yelling and barking from the other side of the closed door. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

After another minute the door finally opened to reveal Iruka Umino. 

“Hey, Iruka-sensei,” Shikamaru said. “Lady Tsunade sent us to check in with you guys.”

“Oh! Come on in,” Iruka said moving so they could enter the small house.

Shikamaru was looking around the room when a small, mud-covered, blonde boy ran into the room.

“No bath!” He shouted, climbing onto the couch.

“Bath!” Kakashi Hatake shouted running into the room. He was clean, but the eight dogs that followed him were not. 

“No bath!” The boy shouted again, jumping from the couch to a chair. The dogs meanwhile made an escape out the still-open door.

“Naruto, you’re getting mud all over the place,” Iruka said shutting the door. “And we have visitors.”

“Can’t bath. Vitors,” Naruto said sticking his tongue out at Kakashi.

“You’re covered in mud,” Kakashi said, moving his hands in front of him.

“No ninja in the house! Ruka said so!” Naruto shouted pointing at Kakashi.

“Just one water jutsu, please?” Kakashi pleaded looking at Iruka.

“No,” Iruka said.

“A clone?” Kakashi asked.

“No. If you can’t catch a five-year-old without jutsu, then you need to retire,” Iruka said. 

Kakashi groaned before diving for Naruto. The boy yelped as Kakashi grabbed an ankle. Naruto tried to walk with Kakashi holding onto his ankle. Finally, Naruto slipped free and was out of the room again.

“Seems like you’re all adjusting well,” Shikamaru said.

“Very well,” Iruka said grinning at the teen. He looked back at where Kakashi was still laying on the floor in defeat. “Are you done?”

“Yes,” Kakashi said into the floor.

“Naruto! If you want dinner you have to take a bath!” Iruka yelled.

“Kay, Ruka!” Naruto yelled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: gingerann.tumblr.com/  
> And Twitter: twitter.com/GingerAnn23


End file.
